Spes
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Bersama dengan hembusan angin, ia akan menghilangkan kesedihannya. Bersama dengan gemercik air, ia akan mengalir. Bersama dengan lantunan nadi, ia akan hidup.  Dan bersama dengan hembusan nafas, ia akan terus mencari.


Bersama setiap dentingan detik ia kian melebur.

Dalam setiap acuan jantung ia terus memompa tenaga.

Dengan setiap gemercik hujan ia terus menembus.

Dan dalam dinginnya udara, ia terus bernafas.

Kakinyapun terhenti, bawaan yang ia bawa cukup berat dan menahan langkah. Istirahat sejenakpun menjadi pilihan.

Bersama dengan mata sayu iapun mengedarkan pandangannya.

Hujan mulai memenuhi seluruh pandangan dan gendang telinganya sehingga ia agak kesulitan melihat. Inderapun kian melumpuh akan dinginnya tetesan-tetesan langit yang bersedih. Dicobanya segala cara agar tetap bernafas.

Tidak. Ini belum berakhir. Selama cairan merah masih menyelimutinya.

Selama tangis dan amarah masih menghantuinya. Selama dentingan jarum jam masih bergerak. Selama denyut nadi masih berpacu. Selama senyum belum mengukir di bibirnya, maka ini belum berakhir.

Cahaya keremanganpun mulai mentakbiri lensa matanya. Dirasanya pandangan kian memudar. Dan bersama itu, otaknyapun berhenti berputar.

Tak dapat bergerak walau untuk mengontrol inderanya. Maka dari itu, iapun ambruk di tempat dalam keadaan alam yang menangisi sekujur tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi Senpai**

**.**

**Spes © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't ****Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iapun mulai membuka zamrudnya. Mata yang indah bagai permata itupun mulai mengedarkan pandangan ketika dirasanya hangat menyelubunginya.

Dalam sekali hentak iapun terbangun dan memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja.

Berusaha mengumpulkan setiap potongan yang terjadi sebelum ia berbaring. Tetapi segalanya hampa. Iapun mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Cukup lama zamrud itu menari-nari dalam bulatan daging. Tetapi semakin cepat tarian itu, semakin ia merasa pilu.

Iapun mengangkat kakinya, berusaha menggapai tanah dan berjalan.

Otaknyapun mulai menangkap daerah di selubungi kayu lapuk yang seperti akan ambruk walau dalam terpaan angin kecil.

Otaknyapun berputar semakin cepat ketika di rasanya kain yang membalutnya berubah. Dan lensa matanya menangkap pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelumnya ia ambruk terletak manis di atas pakuan kayu di sebelah tempatnya berbaring. Maka, iapun meraih pakaian itu dan menemukan kertas lusuh di atas lipatan pakaiannya. Dahipun berkerut, hati dan pikiran berbelut. Maka diraihnya kertas itu dan berusaha menangkap setiap huruf yang terukir. Dan bersama itu, ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hey, Siapapun namamu. Aku tak sengaja menemukanmu semalam. Jadi aku membawamu ke markas kecilku. Aku sudah mencuci pakaianmu dan meletakkannya di dekatmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu makanan sekarang. Aku ada urusan penting dan tidak akan kembali beberapa waktu. Dan, perkenalkan. Namaku Yamine Kurosaka.

P.S: sebaiknya kau perhatikan dan pedulikan tubuhmu. Tadi kau tampak begitu menggigil dan kurasa kau akan mati kalau dibiarkan begitu saja.

P.P.S: Jangan lupa bereskan tempat tidurnya! Dan cobalah pulang untuk berendam air hangat. Kurasa kau membutuhkannya.

Bersama dengan deruan angin iapun berjalan keluar. Tak di pedulikannya rambut putih yang teracak tanpa bentuk. Dan bersama itupun, ia menarik ujung bibirnya. Membiarkan ukiran indah yang jarang itu tampak di bibirnya.

"Yamine Kurosaka-" itulah kalimat yang keluar dalam gerakan bibirnya.

Berusaha mengukir nama itu lebih jelas dalam otaknya. Mengukir nama orang yang dengan pertama kalinya memperlakukan dia dengan lembut.

Berbeda dengan perlakuan orang yang sering ia panggil keluarga. Sangat berbeda. Dan karena perlakuan keluarganya itu ia kabur dari rumah.

Berusaha menembus rumah besar dengan gerbang berton-ton itu dan dinginnya cuaca malam. Bersama deruan angin ia berlari tanpa tujuan. Membiarkan gemelir angin memukul-mukul permukaan kulitnya. Dan angin itupun kian mengamuk, berubah menjadi tetesan suci dari langit. Maka ia tetap berlari, membiarkan tetesan itu menghapus darah yang menyelubunginya. Biarkan bening menghapus merah. Biarkan bau basah melenyapkan bau anyir. Itulah yang menjadi motivasinya. Walaupun ia ambruk begitu saja di jalanan. Tetapi karena itu, ia berada di sini.

Berusaha mengabadikan surat penuh kepedulian dalam hatinya. Berjuang mengubah sedih menjadi senyum. Dan juga bergulat dengan luka yang memahat kasar di hatinya.

Dan bersamaan dengan kicauan burung, iapun menumpuk pahatan luka itu dengan ukiran indah.

Iapun memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan gemeliran angin memijat lembut permukaan kulitnya. Membiarkan kicauan burung memenuhi gendang telinganya. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam keadaan damai yang jarang ia dapat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, apakah keluarganya akan mencarinya? Apakah ia akan kembali ke rumah yang penuh dengan kekonyolan itu? Tentu saja jawabannya, mereka pasti mencarinya. Bukan karena alasan logis seperti mereka mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi karena ia adalah generasi pembunuh yang paling berpotensi. Mungkin suatu hari mereka akan menemukannya. Tetapi pada saat itu tiba, ia akan menolak dengan alasan ingin mencari kebahagiaan yang tak kunjung mengisinya. Kebahagian yang mereka kira ketika mendapatkan uang dari membunuh orang yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal sama sekali. Itu tentu hal tabu, dan karena itu ia berusaha mencari kebahagiannya yang terselip dalam hidupnya. Membiarkan kisahnya terus berjalan tanpa henti.

Iapun melangkahkan kakinya sekedar berkeliling. Beruntung penolongnya menyiapkan beberapa buah-buahan yang dapat mengganjal setiap teriakan  
>perutnya. Walaupun buah-buahan itu terlihat sudah tidak layak makan, entah mengapa buah itu menjadi makanan terlezat yang pernah memasuki kerongkongannya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, waktu terus berjalan.<p>

Membiarkan perasaan hangat menyelubung dalam lorong kegelapan.

"Ayo daftarkan diri kalian!"

Mata zamrud itupun berputar ke arah asal suara. Membiarkan buah-buah itu masih menempel di bibirnya. Sepasang mata itupun menangkap keramaian. Berusaha menerobos setiap tubuh besar yang menghalangi pandangannya. Otaknyapun berputar semakin keras berusaha menangkap maksud pendaftaran itu. Beruntung otaknya terbilang cerdik, maka iapun dengan cepat menangkap maksud pendaftaran itu.

Bersamaan dengan gemercik lautan yang membentuk lagu, iapun melangkahkan kakinya. Berusaha mendekati asal suara yang menawarkan pendaftaran itu.

"Selanjutnya, siapa yang berminat? Kuulangi sekali lagi menjadi hunter, kau dapat mengelilingi bumi dan mendapat akses tak terbatas. Tapi, ku ingatkan sekali lagi. Ujiannya berbahaya,"

dengan ucapan itu, iapun mengangkat tangannya. Merasa tertarik akan kalimat terakhir yang akan menjadi tantangan menarik. Di dengarnya setiap bisik-bisik yang menyertai angkatan tangan dan langkahnya.

Seolah meragukan kemampuan pemilik mata zamrud itu. Ada beberapa yang memekik lucu. Tetapi itu tidak akan pernah menghambat langkah dan keinginannya.

"Kau yakin? Berapa umurmu bocah?" pria yang duduk dengan buku dan tumpukan kertas berbentuk bundar itupun mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap sepasang zamrud itu dengan maksud mencari keyakinan sosok di depannya.

"Aku sangat yakin. Umurku 12 tahun, paman," bersama rangkaian kata itu, iapun menyungging senyum untuk ke sekian kalinya. Mengacuhkan setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya iba tak percaya.

"Namamu?"

"Killua... Zoaldyeck"

hanya dengan seuntai kalimatpun suasana menjadi hening. Pasang mata yang menatapnya iba tadi mulai membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Zoaldyeck?

Killua yakin, itulah penyebab keheningan mereka. Iapun mulai tak bergeming sampai sosok di depannya mengacungkan sebuah papan bernomor 99. Iapun meraih papan itu, berusaha memantapkan hati dengan penuh harap.

Iapun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kapal besar di dekatnya. Dan iapun menatap sendu papan yang menjadi alasan ia berada disini. Bukan tatapan sendu, tetapi tatapan haru. Dan ia percaya, papan ini akan mengantarnya ke dalam dunia baru. Dan tentu ia akan selalu mengingat ukiran nama indah yang menolongnya tadi. Ketika mengingatnya, perasaan hangatpun menjalar dalam lorong hatinya yang mulai menerang. Padahal ia hanya tau nama tanpa wajah, tetapi mengapa ia sebahagia ini?

Dan...

Mengapa ia merasa ingin bertatap wajah dengan pemilik nama itu? Bersama dengan waktu, iapun akan terus berjalan.

Bersama dengan hembusan angin, ia akan menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Bersama dengan gemercik air, ia akan mengalir.

Bersama dengan lantunan nadi, ia akan hidup.

Dan bersama dengan hembusan nafas, ia akan terus mencari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : akhirnya kesampean juga ngepublish fic ini... hahaha! Yamine Kurosaka itu imajinasiku... jadi tentu karya ini tidak berdasarkan kisah sebenarnya, hanya saja aku mengarang-ngarang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! XD Akhir kata, mind to review? :3


End file.
